Kissing Moderately
by sanctuary-in-dreams
Summary: Part of my Twi-fandom Moderation Self-Challenge!  Title pending.  Bella decides to push the limits until Edward lays down the law . . . before promptly disregarding it. Rating for safety.


**I know. I thought I would never go back to the World of Twifiction, and yet here I am. Gosh, I am weak.**

**Anyways! Here's an entry for my Twi-fandom Moderation Self-Challenge! (Title pending.) Basically, I think up anything that could be used in moderation and apply it to a shipping of my choice. If you think that you have a great idea for a ship and something they should do moderately, shoot me a PM and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks to starlit (starlit skies) and Jess (idreamofdraco) for giving me feedback on this fic. You're totally awesome!**

**Kissing Moderately**

"Edward?" I murmured, curling into his side. Charlie was still at the job, so Edward had taken me to his place. The other Cullens had gone hunting, or otherwise. It wasn't odd to have the house to ourselves, but I couldn't help the teasing thoughts that entered my mind as I acknowledged the massive bed that Edward and I were resting on. Although evening was falling fast, with Edward's chilled arms wrapped around me, sleep was the last thing on my mind.

"Yes?" Edward responded, his voice reverberating in his chest.

"Are . . ." I hesitated before forcing myself to continue. "Are you sure you don't want to . . . ?" I let my voice trail off suggestively, trying to ignore my heated face.

"Don't want to what, love?" Edward asked, looking down at me. I looked up at him when I realized that I had to actually _say_ it; the words that reluctantly formed on my lips died when Edward's eyes did that irritating _dazzling_ thing.

"Bella," Edward said, laughing, as he shook me out of my reverie. I blinked and flushed, murmuring an apology.

"Now, what was it you were trying to say?" Edward persisted, a smile still playing on his lips. Even with the lightness of it, it still emitted a force that took my breath away; this gorgeous being was mine – mine forever.

The full force of this epiphany made my actions speak for my lost words: I reached up and captured Edward's lips. Edward froze, surprised at the kiss, but he quickly reacted, moving his lips hesitantly against mine.

The cautious act blasted me with several emotions: complete bliss over Edward's gifted lips; excitement that he didn't pull away; and annoyance that this kiss wasn't going anywhere.

I gripped Edward's shoulders tightly, pressing his lips tighter to mine. Edward stilled, removing his lips from me slowly. "Bella . . ." he groaned, looking down at me through hooded eyes.

"Can you please not talk?" I replied breathlessly. "Just kiss me." Edward happily complied, pressing his lips back with mine. My heart leapt, overjoyed that he actually obeyed.

Edward learned how to kiss me thoroughly to make up for the fact that he never opened his mouth to me. My body tingled everywhere (though more so in some places), craving more of his pressure, of his attention. I dragged my hands from Edward's shoulders to his tousled hair, reveling in the softness of it, like a duck's downy feathers. I experimentally tugged at some strands, and Edward groaned into my mouth. I nearly jumped at the noise, not expecting the abruptness of it – it was slightly shocking to realize how much I liked it, and a sharp tug in my stomach echoed the sentiment.

I knew that Edward wanted to wait until we were married until we did . . . _it_, but it was hard to remember that when he grabbed at my hair, while his other hand trailed teasingly down my neck, past the curve of my breast (there was a brief hesitation here; I held my breath, but he continued on before I got my hopes up) and down to my waist. I shivered at his touch, a soft moan slipping past my lips.

Edward abruptly pulled away, his eyes wide and his hands glued to his sides. I breathed heavily, trying to calm my body down – it was like tiny pricks covered every inch of my skin, making it sensitive to touch.

"Edward," I breathed once I'd caught my breath. Edward held up his hand, telling me to wait. From the bulge I could see in his pants, he had some calming down to do as well – my already red face plunged to a deeper red. Sometimes, I forgot that Edward was a man – not even a man, but a vampire frozen in the state of a young adult. Of course he had to be suffering. Had I been a selfless person, I would've sympathized with him; but as I was undergoing similar feelings, it was hard to be empathetic.

"Sorry," Edward murmured with a tight smile, crawling back to my side.

"No, it's my fault," I objected. "I kind of got carried away there."

"We both got carried away," Edward added, smiling ruefully in my direction. My heart clenched at the beautiful portrait he presented, and I met Edward at the middle of the bed, looking up at him through my eyelashes (a skill that had taken a while to perfect).

"I promise to be on my best behavior," I murmured demurely. I even kissed him tenderly on the cheek, as if sealing the deal.

Edward chuckled, bringing me back into his arms. Regretfully, it was not to kiss me into oblivion (I'm entitled to dream), but it was just for the sake of holding me. "I suppose this must be said, but from now on, our kisses are to be done in moderation."

I pouted, not pleased with this command. "That's hardly fair, Edward. I mean, you might as well put _everything_ off-limits."

Edward paused as if in deep-thought before adding, "Well, I suppose this would be alright-" he demonstratively placed his lips on my neck, igniting the spot in icy flames- "and this doesn't seem to cause much damage." He then trailed his lips from my neck to my ear, burning a path as he did.

"Speak for yourself," I sighed, my eyes closing of their own accord. Curse Edward and his undeniable skill of rendering me a quivering puddle.

When Edward's lips regrettably left my neck, I felt it was completely acceptable to reverse the roles. I placed my lips where Edward had approximately placed his lips on my neck, though I felt no pulse. "So this is alright?" I murmured against his cool skin.

Edward responded with a low humming, his neck vibrating.

"And this?" I asked, dragging my lips up his neck before reaching his chiseled jaw. Edward, in turn, gripped my waist, his touch a positive affirmation. I continued kissing my way around his face, before –

"Bella," Edward groaned, dragging out my name as he realized how close my lips were to his.

"What?" I grumbled in response, not moving my lips. "I'm not kissing you, am I?"

I was barely able to finish my sentence when Edward's lips descended on mine. I smiled beneath his lips – I knew he would crack.

When I pulled away for a breath, I said shortly, "Whatever . . . happened to . . . moderation?"

"I'm moderately kissing you," Edward said into my neck.

I laughed, and replied, "And this is why I love you."

**It's been too long, Edward and Bella. Oh, this is probably going to be a short relationship, so let's enjoy it while it's here, yeah?**

**Thanks for reading – you know what to do. I'm not a very patient woman. u_u**

**Sid**


End file.
